


Always take the scenic route

by LittleDanvers



Series: she can score when she wants [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, a dash of Ali and Ash, a little Ms. Long, also smut, soft soccer gays, some Kelley and Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: Girls night has arrived. There’s drinking and dancing and kissing and a little more than kissing.





	Always take the scenic route

Christen’s mindlessly scrolling through her phone when she hears a knock at the door, “Chris can you get that I’m almost ready!” Allie shouts from the bathroom, where she’s been for the last hour.

 

Christen pushes herself up off the bed and makes her way to the door, she’s just barely got it open when Kelley’s brushing past her with a quick kiss to her cheek, “looking hot Pressy!” as she claims a spot on Allie’s bed.

 

Alex is next to step through, much more civilized than Kelley, “she’s right Chris. I love that skirt.”

 

“Thank you.” Christen smooths her hands down her thighs as Alex passes by her to flop down against Kelley on the bed.

 

Tobin’s still leaning in the door way, shoulder against the frame,eyes roaming down and then up until they meet Christen’s, “nice outfit.”

 

Christen had ultimately landed on her long floral skirt —it looked the best when she was dancing— and paired it with a tan colored crop top, hair curling softly down her back, with the top half pulled into a small bun.

 

Tobin’s hand is reaching out, fingers grazing against the skin left exposed where Christen’s top and skirt don't quite meet, “it’s soft.”

 

Christen licks her lips, she can already feel her body reacting to Tobin’s touch, “thanks.”

 

Tobin drags her fingers across the whole stretch of skin as she glides past Christen through the door.

 

Christen takes a shuddering breath, muttering a low, “ _damn_ ,” before she closes the door and settles back on to her bed.

 

Another half hour passes, everyone just scrolling through their phones while they wait for Allie.

 

“Kelley do something! Pleeeeease.” Alex is flopped across Allie’s bed, head resting in Kelley’s lap.

 

“You think there’s something I can do to speed this process up?” Kelley asks looking down at Alex.

 

“Always Kel.”

 

Kelley smiles big as she shoves Alex off her lap, “you’re right! I’m amazing.” She’s darting off to the bathroom not bothering to knock before she barrels in.

 

“I never said amazing Worm!” Alex shouts after her.

 

“You know she’s gonna be completely unbearable now?” Tobin says glaring across the room at Alex.

 

“But we’ll get to the bar on time. So definitely worth it.”

 

“She’s right Tobin. Ali and Ash are meeting us there.” Christen agrees from her spot at the end of her bed. Tobin’s fighting a smile as her foot knocks into Christen’s.

 

“I thought you were suppose to be on my side Chris.” Tobin questions with a smile.

 

Christen’s cheeks flush as she stares down at their feet still knocking together.

 

“Why would she be on your side Tobs?” Alex asks with a quirked brow.

 

“Because, well, just—“ Tobin’s stuttering, and Christen’s never been more interested in a pattern on a carpet before.

 

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Kelley chants as she busts through the bathroom door, Allie right behind her. “The amazing Kelley strikes again! And girls night can officially begin!”

***

 

Dive bar was —Christen let’s her eyes survey her surroundings — a super accurate description.

 

It’s dimly lit, colored Christmas lights decorating the back of the bar — despite it being October — and big booths with red vinyl covered cushions are set up along the walls. There are a couple of old pool tables in one corner and what Christen can only assume is the dance floor in another.

 

Ali and Ash are waving them all over to a booth and there’s a pitcher of beer already there as they all slide in.

 

It’s not intentional—the way they slip into the booth next to each other— they just always seem to be drawn together. Christen slides in next to Ali and Tobin scoots in close to Christen, _really_ _close_ , as Allie, Kelley, and Alexpush in on the other side.

 

They’re all about two drinks in when Kelley and Tobin break off to play pool, Ash joining them because they definitely need a referee. Allie and Alex head up to the bar for another drink; one that’s not beer, and Christen and Ali decide to stay in the booth already too deep into a conversation on their favorite manicure spots in L.A.

 

Christen’s throughly enjoying herself — she loves spending time with Ali, they have so much in common and always have lots to talk about— but she can’t keep her eyes from wandering to Tobin as she nurses the last of her drink.

 

Tobin’s bent over the pool table, ready to take her shot and she looks _good_ — tight black skinny jeans with a loose white top, her hair is wavy and pulled all over one shoulder, and she’s got the most serious look of concentration on her face — Christen’s head tilts to the side as she continues her appraisal, a soft smile on her lips.

 

“Oh girl you’ve got it bad.” Ali’s laughing and Christen knows she’s been caught. “So now that you’ve completely lost interest in our conversation about manicurists maybe we can move onto a more interesting topic?” Ali questions, “maybe Tobin Heath?”

 

Christen’s cheeks are heating up, and she kind of wishes that she could disappear because the last thing she wants to do is discuss her feelings for Tobin, but something worse happens because Tobin is sliding into the booth, hand pressing warm against Christen’s thigh as she asks, “can we get you ladies another drink? Because it’s Kelley’s treat! She lost. She’s a loser.”

 

Christen laughs at Kelley’s pout andnods as Ali rhymes off their order, and Tobin, Ash, and Kelley bound up to the bar.

 

“Sooooo?”

 

Christen’s eyes don’t leave her glass, watching the ice melt as she whispers, “ _we_ _kissed_.”

 

Ali clasps her hands together a bright smile on her face, “and we’re happy about this?”

 

Christen has amazing friends; this she knows for a fact, “we are extremely happy about this,” Christen mumbles as she looks up at Ali.

 

Thankfully before Ali can reply the girls are all sliding back into the booth, “drink up ladies, because the dancing part of the evening will commence after this!” Allie says to a chorus of cheers.

 

Christen eyes her drink suspiciously, leaning into Tobin to whisper, “I really hope this isn’t straight vodka.”

 

Tobin’s hand is on her thigh, fingers trailing up along the skin exposed by the generous slit in her skirt and it has Christen squirming, “nope, it’s water.” Christen’s eyebrows draw together in confusion as Tobin smiles softly at her, voice so low as she leans closer, “there’s a lot of things I want to do to you tonight Christen and I want you to remember them in the morning.”

 

Christen inhales sharply, all she can do is nod and gulp down her water as fast as the straw will let her.

 

***

 

The dance floor looks considerably more like a dance floor now that the night has wore on; there’s music booming and everybody’s swaying to the beat.

 

They shuffle onto the dance floor as a group but the only thing Christen is aware of is the way Tobin’s hand finds her waist and pulls her until Christen’s ass is snug against her hips.

 

Christen can’t concentrate on dancing, she can only focus on the way Tobin’s fingers are burning into her bare skin and the way that her body is practically vibrating every time Tobin pulls her hips back just that little bit harder.

 

She’s not sure how many songs they dance to —feels like it’s not enough— before Allie’s cutting in and twirling Christen around shouting at Tobin, “you’ve been hogging her all night Harry!”

 

Christen watches as Tobin laughs and makes her way back to the booth, phone in hand, as she sits down and has a sip of water.

 

They don’t dance very long before Allie’s dragging her to the bathroom, and Christen thanks the lord it’s just as dark in there because she knows she doesn’t want to see it under a harsh fluorescent glow.

 

They’re washing their hands before Allie speaks, meeting Christen’s eyes in the mirror, “I’m gonna stay with Ali and Ash tonight.”

 

“Oh, why?” Christen’s heart beat picks up as Allie turns to face her.

 

Allie doesn’t answer her, just poses a question, “is me staying with them tonight something that _you_ want Christen?”

 

Christen’s not stupid, knows what Allie’s asking her, assumes Tobin’s talked to her in some form about everything that’s happened so she answers honestly, “yes it is.”

 

Allie’s eyes light up so bright like she’s just solved some kind of puzzle and Christen’s stomach drops, “has Tobin talked to you about-“

 

“My best friend and my roommate! My _best_ _friend_ and my _roommate_!”

 

Christen shakes her head, “you didn’t already know did you?”

 

“Know that you and Harry were getting all touchy feely on your alone time night?” Allie’s smirking and Christen’s pretty sure you can actually die from embarrassment. “You guys are not as subtle as you’d like to think.”

 

“Can this conversation be over?” Christen asks cheeks flaming as she reaches for the door.

 

Allie just laughs as they push their way through the dance floor back to their booth.

***

 

They share an Uber back to the hotel and Christen is positive it’s the longest car ride of her life. Tobin walks her to the door, hand resting low on Christen’s back, as Christen fumbles clumsily with the room key trying to unlock the door.

 

They’ve only just walked into the room and Tobin’s got her pinned against the door, hands on either side of Christen’s head and Christen can feel Tobin against every inch of her body, and it has her head thumping back against the door before Tobin even does anything.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Tobin’s staring into her eyes as she says it and Christen knows it means something; knows _this_ means something.

 

“Tobin, you literally take my breath away.”

 

Tobin’s licking into her mouth, trapping Christen’s bottom lip between her teeth as she tugs gently, “bed?”

 

Christen guides her until the backs of Tobin’s knees meet the edge of the bed and gives her a soft push until she’s sitting.

 

Christen’s gathering her skirt up in her hands, trying to decide just how much she needs to bunch it to make straddling Tobin a reality—

 

“Take it off?” Tobin’s leaning back with the palms of her hands flat against the bed and Christen’s never seen her eyes this dark.

 

Christen makes quick work of her shoes and then of the zipper of her skirt standing still as it pools around her feet. Her panties are simple black lace and judging from the look on Tobin’s face they were the right choice.

 

For someone who exudes chill Tobin is actually so fast and her fingers are digging into Christen’s hips pulling until she’s settled atop her hips, “is this okay?”

 

Christen rocks forwards, a slow roll of her hips until her lips are practically on Tobin’s, “yeah, more than okay.”

 

That’s all Tobin needs, she’s got Christen on her back, hips slotted between Christen’s parted thighs as she kisses a trail up and down her neck.

 

“ _Tobin_...”

 

Tobin’s lips never leave her skin, fingers scrapping along the fabric of Christen’s top, “take it off.”

 

Christen tries to comply, can’t make her fingers work as fast as her brain and body want them to, but she finally gets herself untangled from the shirt and settles back down.

 

“ _Fuck_ Christen.”

 

Tobin’s just staring and Christen is aching, she needs her to do something, needs her to do anything, “please Tobin I need you to touch me.”

 

Tobin does touch her and Christen’s not sure if it’s worse, the way her fingers skim up her ribs until they’re at the undersides of her breasts or the way Tobin’s tongue laps at her nipple, hips pushing down into Christen’s every time a moan falls from her mouth.

 

Tobin’s lips are at the shell of her ear, fingers teasing along the outside of her panties, “how do you like it?”

 

“Tobin _please_ just-“ Christen’s rolling her hips up desperately trying to find any kind of friction.

 

“Do you want my fingers?” Tobin’s voice is husking in her ear and Christen groans tipping her head further back into the pillow.

 

“ _Yes_.” It’s a hot exhale and she does want her fingers.

 

Tobin’s fingers slide beneath the elastic of her panties, “ _fuck_ Chris...” Tobin drags her lips from Christen’s ear across her cheek until she’s sucking at her bottom lip. “You’re so wet.”

 

Christen can’t focus, everything feels too good, “I know Tobin...please” it’s all she can manage.

 

Tobin moans right into Christen’s mouth as she sinks two fingers inside and it has Christen’s hands grasping at the sheets as she licks at Tobin’s lips.

 

Christen is embarrassingly close — teetering on that edge—already squeezing around Tobin’s unmoving fingers so when Tobin rasps, “you want my mouth too?” Against her lips Christen falls, clenching around Tobin’s fingers and it barely takes the edge off.

 

She’s panting against Tobin’s lips, hips still rolling up against her fingers, and Christen isn’t sure if this is something she needs to be embarrassed about; being a one touch wonder but Tobin’s eyes are hooded and she’s looking at Christen in this way that’s melting Christen from the inside.

 

“ _Again_.” It’s not a question; it’s a statement, and Tobin’s voice sounds so wrecked as she kisses her way down Christen’s body until she’s lapping at her clit, pumping her fingers fast and deep and it doesn’t take Christen long—which seems to be a recurring theme with Tobin—before she’s guiding Tobin back up to her mouth by the hair so she can clean her up, pressing open mouthed kisses all along her chin and lips, groaning at the taste of herself on Tobin’s tongue.

 

“How are you still dressed?” Christen asks breathlessly as she starts pushing Tobin’s shirtup and trying to tug the button on her jeans open. Her fingers are clumsy and nothing’s working and Tobin’s soft laughter frustrates her even more.

 

Christen flips them, manages to get Tobin’s jeans open and snakes her fingers down beneath her underwear, and she’s so wet, “you feel so good Tobin.”

 

Christen’s fingers are rubbing against Tobin’s clit, hips grinding down against her hand giving her the friction she needs, and she can feel Tobin’s eyes on her, watching the way her breasts sway with every roll of her hips and then Tobin’s fingers are digging in hard against the skin of her hip bones and Christen groans hoping it leaves a mark, as Tobin urges her to go faster.

 

And she does, as fast as she can go with the restriction of Tobin’s jeans, but Tobin’s eyes are still on her breasts so Christen uses her free hand to start squeezing her own breast, moaning when she pinches her nipple and that’s all it takes because Tobin is chanting her name over and over again all breathy as her fingers go slack against Christen’s hips.

 

Christen licks her fingers clean, too impatient to wait for a proper taste and Tobin’s eyes are glued to her mouth, “are you trying to kill me?”

 

“You taste so good.” Christen’s still licking at her fingers and Tobin’s hips are pushing up against her at the sight all desperate and needy, “so are you going to get naked so I can get a proper taste?” Christen’s smiling sweetly down at her and Tobin’s nodding her head as she pulls her t shirt over her head.

 

***

 

They’re curled up in bed, limbs tangled and breaths finally evening out, and nothing has ever felt more right.

 

“Chris, can I ask you something?” Tobin’s face is pressing into the crook of Christen’s neck and she can feel Tobin’s words against her throat.

 

“Mhmmm.”

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Tobin punctuates the question with an open mouthed kiss to the soft skin just below Christen’s jaw.

 

Christen can’t help the laughter softly tumbling from her lips.

 

“What’s so funny about going on a date with me.” Tobin’s propped up on her elbow now, scowling down at Christen.

 

Christen just smiles, thumb smoothing out the crinkle between Tobin’s eyebrows, before it travels lower catching on her bottom lip, “it’s funny because we are currently tangled up, _naked_ , in bed together, after the best sex I’ve ever had. And you’re nervously asking me on a date. It just seems like we’re doing everything ridiculously out of order.”

 

Tobin’s smile is so big, it’s Christen’s favorite one, “best you’ve ever had?”

 

Christen nods, “most definitely.”

 

“Well, maybe we just like taking the scenic route.” Tobin says smiling as her eyes travel from Christen’s wildly tousled hair all the way down to her toes peeking out from underneath the sheet, and all the way back to her eyes. “So Christen Press, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

 

Christen leans up, sheet slipping down to her waist as she cups Tobin’s cheeks, placing the softest kiss on her lips, “I’d love to go on a date with you Tobin.”

**Author's Note:**

> karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
